


Crossing Paths

by Katrina



Series: Modernverse [5]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is just a bartender, but she is entertained by Desmond's new admirer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing Paths

The guy was back again. Grinning a bit, Sam snagged the man’s regular and set it down in front of him. The man smiled, collecting the glass with a small “thank you.”

Oh, man, this guy was really too nice for this place, and Sam shook her head. Course, she knew -why- he kept coming back. Seemed Blondie here had a bit of a thing for Des. Not that she thought the man had bad taste. Des was a cutie. Too young to be here, which all of them knew, but were willing to pretend otherwise. Which was why Des was playing with the house band right now instead of working. Less chance for anyone to see him behind the bar and realize just how young he was. Cut into his money, but at least it was a job, right?

Shaking her head mentally, Sam looked at Blondie, who was watching the band, hand absently covering the top of his glass when he wasn’t actually drinking from it. Well, at least he was being smart in his distraction. Owen was not a nice guy to anyone he caught with drugs of any sort in his bar, but he couldn’t catch everyone. Blondie was pretty cute himself, with a killer accent. Add that to the fact that his clothing was nice, if a bit plain, and he might as well put a target on his ass for a few people.

He was a nice guy, very polite, which was something a rarity some nights. So Sam liked him, and was more than willing to encourage him to stick around.

Already the betting pools were going on, the current one on if Des was going to register the man and his puppy eyes. It had been a week since he had started to come in, so a few bets had already lost, but they were coming into the biggest clump of the choices. There were also a few pools on, if Des did register those puppy eyes, what he was going to do about it. He’d just broken up with the latest asshole, and more than a few of the waitresses at the bar were trying to set him up with some nicer people.

Sam was seriously debating lending a helping hand to Blondie. He tipped well, was cute, that -accent-, and he was nice. Not the sort of “I’m on my best behavior” sort of nice, either. The sort some guys used to haul in a pretty face or two. No, Blondie was absently nice, the sort of politeness that only comes from having manners thumped into one’s skull as a child.

Damn. Why did Blondi have to be after Des? Sam could use a guy like him.

Knowing Des? He’d probably get with Blondie, come in for a few weeks with some interesting bitemarks, then let the man get away. Or Blondie would suddenly show some asshole tendency, and they’d have to conspire on how to help along the break-up process.

“His name is Desmond,” she said finally. Blondie jolted, then glanced at her sideways, eyes looking so very blue as he looked at her through his lashes.

“That obvious, am I?” A bit of an amused tone, and Sam chuckled as she nodded. Blondie had the grace to look more than a little sheepish. “Sorry. That was rude of me, to him and to you. My apologies.”

Damn the man for being gay. She wanted to take him home herself.

“I’m Leonardo. I suppose that I should have said something before.” He smiled. “Especially since you know me well enough to make a drink without having to ask.” A bob of his head in greeting. “I appreciate that you have been so patient with me, and beg your forgiveness.”

Oh, yes, she was going to -strangle- Des if he let this man get away. Especially if it meant that Leonardo stopped coming to the bar.

Speaking of Des, he was watching them, and frowning faintly.

Well, well, well. That was interesting. Seemed that their oblivious kid wasn’t so oblivious after all.

Catching Owen’s eye, she gave a smile and a nod, which just made him look at the band. Then he scowled some. He had been better that Blondie...Leonardo would have to make the first move before Des noticed the man’s attraction.

Seeing an opportunity, she just smirked, then let it shift to a sweet smile. “I do believe that Des has just noticed our conversation.”

Leonardo went still for a moment, and she could just -see- him wanting to turn around and look Des’s direction. There was a bit of twitching around his eyes, but he apparently managed to win that battle against himself. Instead, he just smiled back and leaned in some.

“Has he? I hope that it is a good noticing.”

“I think he might be a little put out that you aren’t giving him that puppydog face anymore.” She paused as the man flushed some. Oooh.

No, don’t molest the customer. Bad, bad Sam. At least not while Des was watching.

Or maybe that was a good reason to do just that.

Glancing around, she made sure that nobody needed anything at the moment, then leaned in close to Leonardo. He went still again, eyes focusing on her. Hmm, wonder what had happened to instill that freezing instinct. But he didn’t lean back, which was all she needed.

“He looks a bit jealous, actually,” she murmured into his ear. “And I know it ain’t me he’s jealous over. He flirts plenty, but if he hasn’t made a move yet, he’s not interesting. So methinks that he’s got an eye on you.”

That got a little pleased sound from him, and Sam laughed softly. “Right now, he has to be wondering just what I’m saying that has you smiling so big.” A glance told her that the band was apparently taking a break.

Then Des plopped down in the seat next to Leonardo. Who sat up quickly, glancing at the sudden arrival. Sam just grinned, ignoring the look Des was giving her.

“I got drinks to make,” she said cheerfully, grinning at Desmond, who just eyed her back. “Des, mind keeping Leonardo,” she purred out the name, drawing it out a bit, “here company till I get back?”

Oh, such a glare, then Des was shifting and giving Leonardo a long look. The man looked back, sipping slowly at his drink as he did.

“Desmond,” he said, introducing himself to Leonardo. “And I think I can handle keeping him company, Sam.”

The ‘go away’ didn’t make a verbal appearance, but Des was very good at speaking without words at times. Smiling, she moved to see what one of the regular was flagging her down for as Leonardo introduced himself back to Des.

“That wasn’t the least bit subtle,” Justin said with a smile as she got close, pushing his glass at her with a grin.

Sam snorted. “Probably not, if -you- noticed what I was doing. Thank for the excuse to come down here, by the way. I think you saved my life.”

“Hey, what are friends for? Besides, you’re the only one who can make my drink just right, and I didn’t want Des setting you on fire with his mind. Which he was trying. Very hard.” Justin grinned. “I could feel the heat from here.”

“Timely rescue, none the less.” Mixing up a new batch, she topped off his glass. “Though I hope I did the right thing.”

“The guy seems pretty cool. And if he isn’t, well, I’m sure you guys will do something about him.”

Sam smiled sweetly. “Dealing with assholes is something we’re very good at.”

Justin lifted his glass and toasted to that.

///

“Leonardo, huh? Nice name.”

Leo smiled at that, thought he had already known Desmond’s name before being introduced. Only a blind man would miss the family resemblance between Ezio, Altair, and their youngest brother. Who, if Leo’s math was right, and he had dates straight, was about two years too young to even be in this place. Ezio had liked to talk about his family, and Leo was pretty sure he had his timing right. Not that he was one to talk about being in bars underaged.

Nor was he going to say anything. He was rather afraid that bringing up his family would make Desmond back off. Which Leo really didn’t want.

The teen was attractive, and Leo found himself drawn to him. The man was fun to listen to, and Leo wasn’t the least bit ashamed to admit he had indulged in a bit of eavesdropping when the man was talking to friends. Add in the fact that he had an easy grin that reminded him of Ezio....

No. Bad Leonardo. Stop comparing the brothers. That was really not the way to go about this.

Des was definitely attention grabbing, though, and Leo smiled as the man sent a brief glare after the woman who had helped Leo out.

Leo would really have to thank her for her assistance later.

Now, however, he was a bit unsure of what to say. “Hi, I used to sleep with your brother, and you remind me of him in all the best ways.” was not a good idea. Sounded a bit creepy, actually. Given the stories Ezio had shared, Leo was a little afraid that even mentioning that he knew Desmond had brothers would be enough to make the man bolt.

“You aren’t the sort we normally get in here,” Desmond said cheerfully after a moment of quiet, stealing Leo’s drink and swallowing a healthy gulp. “I always figured the bathrooms would scare off anyone who dressed as nice as you.”

Leo grinned. “Perhaps others, but not I,” he said with a chuckle. “Remnants of a misspent youth, combined with the bad habit of constantly being underage in college.” A small laugh from Leo as he stole his drink back. “If you hunt around long enough, both in England and in America, you will find a pub around the campus that doesn’t care so much if you are eighteen or not. Twenty one in the States, which I had forgotten when I came over for schooling.” He shook his head. “Was a great disappointment to realize I was yet again under the drinking age after coming.” Leo hummed some.

“They all tend to be a bit on the...seedier side, though. Usually good for hanging out with people and enjoying oneself.”

Desmond laughed. “There is seedy, and then there is biohazardous.”

“Hey!” came the yell from the man at the other end of the counter. “You work here, don’t talk shit about this place.”

“It’s not talking shit if it is the truth. I think that the CDC would shut us down if they saw what the bathrooms looked like during the weekend!”

That just got some peanuts thrown, and Leo ducked out of the line of fire with a laugh. Once things had stopped flying, he straightened, looking at Des. “I know this is going to sound rather sudden and slightly stalkerish, but I notice you don’t get to eat much while here. Would you like to grab a bite after you get off work?”

It was a gamble, given they hadn’t really had much of a chance to talk, but there was another moment as Desmond just -looked- at him again, eyes flickering that same bright gold for a second that his brothers had. Leo was going to have to figure out what that was about some day. Later.

“Sure. I get off in a few hours. You going to hang around here, or do you want to meet back up?”

“I can linger.” Leo knew his smile had to look a bit goofy, as it certainly felt like it. But Desmond just gave him that lazy smile back, and Leo almost purred.

Lingering, he could do. Lingering meant he got to watch Desmond some more.

The other man leaned in, and Leo felt his skin go goosebumpy as the man laughed softly into his ear. “Don’t let Sam flirt with you too much, or I might have to resort to actually setting her on fire. And then dinner plans will have to be put on hold for a while.”

“I’m all for not setting people on fire,” Leo said with a small snicker. “Burning hair is rather foul smelling.”

Desmond shook his head with a laugh of his own, leaning back. “I got to get back, as it looks like we’re getting ready to start another set. Try not to get poisoned while I’m up there.” A bit of a smug grin, and the man was gone, heading back to meet the others.

Draining his glass, Leo couldn’t stop smiling.

Tonight was going to be interesting. He was sure of it.


End file.
